Memories
by Trafdelux
Summary: Suite à un accident, Harry se retrouve à l'hôpital. Il a partiellement perdu la mémoire. Mais peu à peu... des images floues, des souvenirs confus, il commence à se rappeler. Draco va tout faire pour se faire pardonner, quitte à profiter un peu de la situation. Monde sans magie mais nos parfaits petits hommes restent fidèles à eux même. Légère mention de persos OCC. FIC FINIE
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour mes lapins! Je sais "il" n'est pas finit pour cause de manque d'inspiration mais pour vous faire patienter je vous propose un petit OS en 2 ou 3 partie celui ci est terminé (ouffff) je vous laisse découvrir, j'ai essayé de la rendre intéressante malgré le fait qu'il n'y ai pas de magie. Je vous explique pourquoi, Je l'ai écrite il y a longtemps avec d'autres personnages issue d'un tout autre univers, la fiction était au départ destinée à YouTube.

Ne soyez pas choqué(e)s par les relations entre les personnages j'ai un peu fais des mixes amicaux assez étranges mais déjà vu.

Juste une petite précision, Le surnom de Draco est Dray et il à une meilleure amie (OC) s'appelant Dray; Quoi? N'importe quoi? Oui bon... Allez vous plaindre à ses parents !

Bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

**_Dimanche 2 mars 15h38_**

"On ne peut pas continuer comme ça Harry." Commença Draco, le visage résolument vers la fenêtre.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi Dray..." La voix d'Harry était plaintive, effrayée de l'inévitable.

Draco resta silencieux, et le brun sembla comprendre quelque chose. Il se leva du lit où il s'était assis en rentrant, et sorti en courant de la maison. La fenêtre de la chambre de Draco donnait sur la rue, Harry se posta en dessous, reculant de plus en plus afin de le voir. Le blond, quant à lui, était à la fenêtre, le regardait, les larmes aux yeux.

Harry était arrivé sur la route, le regard fixé sur Draco. Le ronronnement d'une voiture ce fit entendre, mais il n'y fit pas attention, submergé par la tristesse qu'il ressentait, c'était même du désespoir, il allait sombrer, _si seulement je pouvais vivre sans toi.._ Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant qu'un véhicule ne déboule du virage. Le conducteur freina brutalement mais ayant aperçue le brun trop tard il le renversa. Harry fut propulsé en l'air et atterrit durement au sol.

Les yeux gris étaient écarquillés d'horreur, il se mit a courir. Quand il déboula par la porte d'entrée restée entre ouverte, la peur le submergea, sa gorge refusait d'émettre le moindre son. La peur le paralysait, mais il réussit à se remettre à courir. Après un temps qui lui parut effroyablement long il s'agenouilla enfin près d'Harry et le prit dans ses bras.

"Harry non... Je suis désolé... Non ne me fais pas ça, s'il te plait.. Reviens... REVIENS!" L'automobiliste avait appelé les secours, il revint près de Draco et posa une main sur son épaule. L'homme voulu placer le brun en position latérale de sécurité mais Draco lui répondit vertement qu'il en avait déjà assez fait. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était adressé cette phrase a lui même.

Enfin les secours arrivèrent. Draco refusait de lâcher Harry qu'il berçait convulsivement, les larmes coulaient sur son visage...

**_Dimanche 2 mars 18h09_**

Draco tournait en rond dans la salle d'attente. Depuis qu'il avait emmené Harry au bloc opératoire, il ne tenait plus en place, vérifiant toutes les deux minutes le couloir. Il avait prévenu, Ronald, Blaise, Neville et Théodore. Seul Neville était déjà arrivé, -en plus de Nicole, la tutrice d'Harry, qui fumait à l'extérieur- celui ci regardait le blond marcher dans la pièce, comme un animal en cage, le visage assombrit par l'inquiétude. Londubat se rongeait les ongles avec nervosité. Il ferma les yeux un instant, puis les rouvrit en entendant un cri.

"Donnez moi de ses nouvelles! J'exige d'en avoir!" Draco s'époumonait en face de l'infirmière réceptionniste qui ne savait que faire, Neville arriva au galop et passa un bras autour de ceux du blond qui s'énerva encore plus en sentant sa présence. Soudain une voix forte résonna dans le hall.

"Draco Malfoy?"

Le concerné se retourna avec violence mais se calma légèrement lorsqu'il aperçu la blouse blanche que portait l'homme qui l'interpellait.

"J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, suivez moi." Le docteur Slone intima au blond de le suivre. Ce dernier lui obéit en lançant un dernier regard a Neville qui lui fit un petit sourire qu'il voulait encourageant mais qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

Le docteur le guida jusqu'au bout du couloir.

"Alors tout d'abord Harry va s'en sortir, _Draco se détendit considérablement_, mais il a subit un très grave traumatisme, il est donc très probable qu'il ai de nombreuses séquelles à son réveil."

"Quelles peuvent elles être?"

Draco retint sa respiration, redoutant le verdict qui ne tarda pas a tomber.

"Elles seront plus d'ordre neurologique que motrice, c'est son crane qui a prit le plus gros du choc, il est possible qu'il ai des pertes de mémoire ou dans le pire des cas, qu'il ne se souvienne pas d'une partie de sa vie. Nous ne savons pas quand il pourra se réveiller. "

S'en fut trop pour Draco, tout son corps se mit à trembler, il sentit ses jambes fléchir et tomba a genoux aux pieds du médecin, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Neville arriva en courant en le voyant s'effondrer, il s'agenouilla à ses cotés et le prit dans ses bras.

Slone leur lança un regard compatissant. "Je suis désolé.Vous pouvez aller le voir, il vient d'être transféré dans sa chambre." Il s'éloigna rapidement, pressé sans doute de finir ses consultations et de pouvoir rentrer chez lui.

"Putain Neville!" Draco avait adopté une attitude totalement différente de ses habitudes, il ressemblait à un petit garçon blottit contre lui, s'agrippant a son pull, Neville ne savait pas comment le réconforter. Draco et lui n'était pas très proche, lui il était surtout l'ami d'Harry.

Blaise, Ron et Théo arrivèrent a ce moment là, tout trois essoufflés. Ils furent un instant surpris de l'apparente vulnérabilité de Draco mais demandèrent bien vite des nouvelles d'Harry.

"Comment va t-il" _Ronald s'adressait au blond mais comme il ne répondait pas, il interrogea Neville. _

"Je ne sais pas... Il n'a pas dit un mot. Si vous trouvez le docteur Slone il vous expliquera surement, ou alors cherchez Nicole je suis sur qu'elle est informé. "

Blaise jura _merde_, tandis que Ron semblait perdu. Théo était fidèle à lui même, extrêmement calme.

Draco entreprit de se lever, lança un regard d'excuse à Neville avant de se diriger vers la chambre d'Harry. Il regarda par la vitre, le brun dormait, reliés par des fils a une quantité impressionnante de machines.

Le blond s'assit a coté du lit et lui prit la main.

"Harry, je suis tellement désolé... Si seulement tu savais ce qu'il s'est passé... Je t'aime tant... Il faut que tu te réveilles."

Draco essuya d'un revers de manche une larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

**_Mercredi 5 mars , 14h._**

Trois jour étaient passés, et Harry ne se réveillait pas. Draco restait auprès de lui tous les jours, jusqu'à ce que les infirmières le mettent dehors a la fin des heures de visites, il n'allait plus en cours depuis l'accident. Il passait son temps la main dans celle du brun a lui parler, a lui raconter ce qu'il manquait.

Aujourd'hui encore il était assis à ses cotés. Les garçons devaient arriver d'une minute a l'autre.

"Ry'... Tu ne peux pas me laisser, tu n'as pas le droit, je t'en supplie reviens..." Des larmes traîtres perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

Le blond regardait tristement le visage figé d'Harry quand il sursauta. Les doigts dans les siens, remuaient faiblement. Draco sentit une bouffée de bonheur l'envahir quand les yeux vert papillonnèrent et se posèrent sur lui.

Harry Potter ouvrit les yeux, sa vision était floue mais il distingua tout de même un jeune homme près de lui qui lui tenait la main. Ne comprenant pas où il se trouvait, il tenta d'articuler.

"Qui... Qui es tu? Où est ce que je suis?"

En entendant sa voix l'autre sembla sauter de joie force avant de lui répondre d'une voix difficilement contrôlée. En effet Draco se retint de crier de joie.

"Harry! Il _se pencha et l'enlaça avec force avant de réaliser ce que le brun venait de dire._ C'est moi, Draco... Tu te souviens n'est ce pas? S'il te plait dit moi que tu te souviens!"

"Ton visage et ton nom me disent quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas a me rappeler où je t'ai vu, je suis désolé. Où est ce que je suis?"

Draco sentit les larmes de tristesse balayer sans ménagement les larmes de joie qui perlaient dans ses yeux.

"Tu es à l'hôpital, tu as eu un accident, mais tout vas bien maintenant... Je vais revenir. " _La voix chevrotante, le blond se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. _

"Attends... Draco tu dis,"

Quand Harry le rappela, l'espoir lui gonfla la poitrine, il acquiesça mais en voyant le jeune homme secouer la tête d'un air désolé, il détourna les yeux et sortit de la chambre.

Le brun se torturait, il essayait de faire revenir sa mémoire mais impossible, quelque chose l'en empêchait. Ce nom était important, il le savait, mais même si il tentait de toute ses forces de se souvenir il échouait.

En sortant Draco rencontra ses amis, qui venaient d'arriver.

"Toujours pareil?" _Demanda Ronald._

"Non, il s'est réveille." _Répondit Draco, tentant de garder le contrôle. _

Ils s'exclamèrent, et lui demandèrent si tout allait bien.

"Physiquement oui tout a l'air d'aller, mais... Il ne se rappelle pas de moi..."

Le blond renifla brusquement essayant de garder ses larmes peine perdue.

En voyant cela, Blaise se précipita vers lui, et le prit dans ses bras. Ronald lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule et Théodore ne savait pas où se mettre, peu habitué a ce genre de démonstration de "tendresse".

"Venez, allons le voir..." _Proposa t-il alors comme pour cacher sa gène._

Les autres consultèrent Draco du regard qui acquiesça bravement. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre du brun.

"Salut vieux! Comment tu vas ?" _Demanda gaiement Ron en entrant._

"Ron!"

Le visage d"Harry s'illumina et le cœur de Draco se brisa, il se laissa tomber sur la chaise au fond de la salle. Théo lui lança un regard désolé et resta près de lui.

"Salut Harry, tu vas bien?" _S'enquit Blaise à son tour._

"Ca va, merci Blaise..., _Il sourit et regarda Théodore resté près de Draco_, Théo, viens!"

Les trois garçon formaient un cercle autour du brun, cercle duquel Draco était exclu, reclus sur sa chaise, il regardait amèrement ce qu'il se passait, sans comprendre.

"Je suis tellement content que vous soyez là! _Il leur sourit puis se rembrunit un peu en jetant un regard au jeune homme blond au fond de la salle._ Dites les gars, j'ai une question... Qui est ce? Je connais son nom, et son visage. Mais je ne peux pas me rappeler autre chose..."

Les trois garçons se regardèrent, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet.

Théodore prit la parole au grand étonnement des deux autres.

"Vous vous connaissez depuis très longtemps bien avant qu'on se connaisse tous les six, c'est ton meilleur ami Harry."

Le regard d'Harry s'alluma un peu comme si un souvenir arrivait puis il secoua la tête.

"Mais pourquoi, si nous sommes si proches et depuis si longtemps, pourquoi je ne me rappelle pas de lui?" _La voix légèrement tremblante, Harry posa la question que tout le monde se posait intérieurement mais n'osait prononcer._

Les trois amis se regardèrent ne sachant que répondre, leur regards se portèrent sur Draco qui semblait se ratatiner sur sa chaise. D'un commun d'accord et en promettant au brun qu'ils reviendraient bientôt, ils s'en allèrent.

Prenant son courage a deux mains le blond s'approcha de Harry. Ils se jaugèrent un instant, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Draco parla enfin.

"Tu ne te rappelle vraiment rien? On a vécut tellement de choses tous les deux..." _En disant cette dernière phrase il ne put s'empêcher de prendre la main du brun dans la sienne. _

Harry voulu répondre mais quelque chose se passa en lui. Comme un flash.

**Draco est assis dans l'herbe, dans un parc, Harry est à ses cotés et essaye vainement de faire des ricochets mais n'y arrive décidément pas. Il entend le rire de Draco qui se place derrière lui avant de lui prendre la main et de poser la sienne sur son épaule. Il lui fait faire un ricochet parfait. Harry lève les yeux vers le blond et lui sourit.**

Harry sursauta.

"Woh! C'était bizarre!" Murmura t-il en baissant les yeux sur leur mains réunies.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" S'inquiéta immédiatement Draco.

Harry remonta son regard vers lui, et le dévisagea.

"Rien d'important... Je te promet que je vais essayer de me souvenir."

"Merci Harry. Bon... Je vais aller voir le Docteur Slone... Hm, a plus.."

Maladroit comme cela ne lui ressemblait pas, Draco s'en alla, laissant un garçon perdu dans ses morceaux de souvenir.

Le blond croisa le médecin dans le couloir alors que celui ci se rendait en salle d'examen.

"Bonjour Mr Malfoy. Comment va Harry?" Demanda aimablement -mais sans grand intérêt- le docteur.

"Vous me l'aviez dis... Il ne se souvient pas de moi."

"Sa mémoire peut revenir, vous devez juste être patient." Concilia Slone, près a reprendre sa route.

"Je ne peux pas supporter qu'il ne se souvienne pas.. C'est tellement dur." Murmura Draco, ce qui eut pour effet de faire pivoter le médecin qui semblait beaucoup plus intéressé à présent.

"Que s'est il passé, juste avant l'accident?" Demanda t-il.

Draco tiqua, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question.

"Alors?" Insista la blouse blanche.

"C'est compliqué... Nous venions de.. De nous disputer_. Le blond butait sur les mots, il tenta une issue._ Je vais retourner le voir, bonne journée."

"Nous reparlerons de tout cela plus longuement Mr Malfoy" L'interpella Slone.

Cette phrase sonnait comme une promesse, et Draco se jura de plus jamais remettre les pieds dans cet hôpital. Il fila tête basse à travers les couloirs blancs et sortit a l'air frai.

**_Vendredi 7 mars, 17h._**

Harry sortit de l'hôpital en compagnie de Ronald qui s'était proposé de le ramener chez lui, sa tutrice étant occupée ce jour là. Le brun n'avait plus vu Draco depuis leur dernier échange.

Le trajet en voiture se passa silencieusement, Harry sentit quelques fois le regard de Ron sur lui mais fit comme si de rien était.

"Merci de m'avoir raccompagné." Dit Harry alors qu'ils passaient la porte de sa chambre, le roux lui portait son sac, qu'il posa sur le lit avant de s'y asseoir.

"C'est rien vieux."

Si Ron était chaleureux, il paraissait soucieux, Harry le remarqua grâce à son silence, le roux était un moulin à parole en temps normal.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a? "

"Rien, je pensais juste à Draco... C'est vraiment étrange que tu ne te souviennes que de nous."

"Pourquoi?" La voix d'Harry sortit, sèche tant sa gorge lui faisait mal d'avoir manqué de s'étouffer.

"Parce que tu n'as jamais été aussi proche de nous que tu ne l'es de lui.."

Harry hocha la tête, il réfléchissait, puis finit pas se décider.

"Tu as raison je devrais peut-être l'appeler."

Ronald sourit et se leva pour partir, il lui tapota l'épaule avant de passer la porte.

Harry prit son téléphone et chercha a Draco. Aucun résultat ne lui parvint. Quoi alors, meilleur? Il réfléchit et se dit finalement que "meilleur" étant trop gnangnan. Il fit alors défiler son répertoire avant de tomber sur Dray. Le brun se souvint avoir entendu les garçons l'appeler ainsi.

_Draco, je pense que ce serait bien qu'on se voit, dis moi quand tu peux._

Il hésita à mettre _bisous_ mais ce dit que cela ferait trop. La réponse ne tarda pas.

**Harry, je ne suis pas Draco, c'est Dray, sa meilleure amie tu te rappelle? Je ne pensais pas être si facile a oublier! :p**

_Ah... Désolé..._

**Si tu cherches Draco dans ton répertoire essaie à_ Bébé _ou_ amour._**

En voyant "amour", Harry sursauta.

_Pourquoi amour?_

**C'est comme ca que vous vous appelez parfois. T'as pris un sacrés bon coup sur la tête hein Ry'... Remets toi bien! bisous. **

_Merci. _

**Harry? Tu ne m'en veux pas? **

_De quoi?_

**Non rien... Ne t'inquiète pas, bisous. **

Le brun ne chercha pas plus loin. Une fille c'est bizarre(*). Il regarda donc à_ amour,_ et trouva un contact.

_Draco?_

**_Oui? _**

_Je pense que se serait bien qu'on se voit. Dis moi quand tu peux. _

**_Je peux maintenant. Tu veux que je vienne chez toi? _**

_Oui, tu arrives dans combien de temps? _

**_D'ici 10-15 minutes. _**

Harry souffla, afin de defaire une tension dans ses muscles qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il se décida a aller prendre une douche.

En revenant dans sa chambre, il constata que Draco était déjà là.

Celui ci se retourna en l'entendant arriver. Il se leva et sembla se figer un peu en voyant qu'il n'avait qu'une serviette autour de la taille.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Enfin.. Je veux dire, tu es arrivé rapidement..." _Balbutia Harry, gêné._

Le brun attrapa un caleçon et Draco du se retenir pour ne pas suivre son mouvement des yeux.

"J'étais simplement pressé de te voir..." _Souffla t-il en réponse._

La tutrice d'Harry entra dans la chambre rompant le malaise qui s'était installé.

"Oh bonjour Draco! Je suis désolée Harry mais vous allez devoir partir, les ouvriers viennent repeindre la salle de bain. J'ai pensais que vous préféreriez être tranquille."

"Oh d'accord, _acquiesça Harry_, qu'est que tu veux faire Draco?"

"Il pleut donc on peut aller chez moi si tu veux."

"Je vous dépose si vous voulez!" _Proposa Nicole_.

"Merci." _Répondirent les deux garçons en __cœur_.

Le trajet se fit en musique, Nicole ancienne chanteuse, poussait la chansonnette chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait. Au moins cela leur évita de parler, ce dont Harry était incapable, paralysé par un malaise qu'il ne saisissait pas.

Draco ouvrit la porte et conduisit Harry au salon. Ils s'assirent en silence sur le canapé et le brun eut un autre flash.

**Le rire de Draco résonne à ses oreilles et devant lui se trouve un écran de télévision, ses doigts bouge avec frénésie sur une manette de wii bien décidé a gagner cette partie de Mario Kart. Le rire d'Harry se joint a celui de Draco. **

Le blond remarqua son air perturbé et s'en inquiéta aussitôt.

"Qu'est ce que tu as?"

"Rien ça va... On peut aller autre part que dans ton salon?"

Draco étouffa un petit rire.

"Qu'est ce qu'il a mon salon?"

"Rien du tout, mais j'aimerai voir si je me rappelle d'autre pièce..."

_Il se rappelle d'une pièce, mais pas de la personne qui l'habite..._ Malgré cette funeste pensée, Draco acquiesça et le guida vers la salle de bain.

Arrivés en haut des escaliers, Draco lui ouvrit la porte et Harry pénétra dans la pièce. Il explore les yeux du regard, cela lui semble familier mais rien ne lui vient. Alors que le brun s'apprêtait a ressortir, il frôla le blond qui était resté dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sa vue se brouilla.

**Harry glisse sur le sol de la salle de bain, prévenant Draco lui attrape la main pour l'empêcher de tomber mais, étant d'humeur taquine Harry le tira avec lui. Ils s'effondrèrent tous deux en riant sur le sol. Malicieux le blond commence a chatouiller son ami, celui ci se tordait de rire, puis soudain tout devint calme. Seul le souffle entrecoupé d'Harry qui essaye de reprendre sa respiration venait troubler le silence. Leur regard se mélangèrent, l'émeraude et l'acier se soudèrent. Le brun passe une de ses mains sur la taille de Draco, tandis que l'autre se place sur sa nuque pour l'attirer vers lui. Harry ferme les yeux, et leurs lèvres se touchent. Les deux étouffe un soupir dans la bouche de l'autre. **

En reprenant ses esprits Harry tituba et alla s'effondrer dans les escaliers. Draco vint s'asseoir a ses cotés et pose sa main sur son épaule.

"Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce qu'il se passe...?"

_Je ne peux pas être gay, c'est impossible! _se lamentait Harry. Tout à coup il sentit la min de Draco sur son épaule. Il se dégagea violement et dévala les escaliers et s'enfuit de la maison, ignorant le blond qui lui criait de revenir.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

Voilaaa la première partie s'achève ici! Je posterai la suite mercredi soir ou jeudi. N'oubliez pas ma petite review... *Tu quémande là!* Eh oui je sais...

Bisous!


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour bonjour, Non on ne m'égorge pas directement... J'avais prévu de poster a la date prévue, mais premièrement la fiction est a réécrire et c'est donc un peu plus long a réaliser pour moi, et de plus le site a craché en me supprimant tout ce que j'avais déjà écris, j'ai donc du tout recommencer et je ne vous cache pas que j'étais un peu découragée. Excusez moi donc je suis vraiment désolée..._

_Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, on avance un peu plus dans la relation Harry/Draco. _

_On se retrouve en bas! _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 2

Pourquoi? Mais pourquoi s'était-il enfuis comme ça?! C'est ce que Draco ne cessait de se demander, surtout que depuis un moment d'appels sans réponses Harry avait du éteindre son téléphone.

C'est donc totalement perdu et paniqué que le blond appela Ronald.

"Allô?" Fit une voix un peu endormie au bout du fil.

"Ronald? Est ce que Harry est avec toi?"

"Heu non, il m'a dit qu'il allait t'appeler." La voix nonchalante de Weasley exaspérait Draco.

Il jura au téléphone.

"Draco, qu'est ce qui se passe?" Demanda le roux alarmé.

"Je ne sais pas! On est allé chez moi, et quinze minutes plus tard il s'est enfuis! Je n'arrête pas de l'appeler, mais il vient d'éteindre son téléphone je crois... Putain, Ronald je sais pas quoi faire!"

Draco paniquait visiblement au téléphone ne se souciant plus de sa dignité.

"Calme toi déjà, j'arrive on va le retrouver... Draco..." La voix du roux se fit hésitante sur les derniers mots.

"Quoi?"

"Rien, j'arrive."

Visiblement Ron avait quelque chose à lui dire, mais Draco était trop préoccupé par Harry pour se soucier des balbutiements de Ron. En l'attendant le blond fit un nombre incalculable d'allers retours entre son salon et la porte, ne cessant de ressasser le comportement d'Harry.

Celui ci marchait sous la pluie glacée, il se rendit compte après un petit moment que ses pas l'emmenaient vers le lac de sa première vision. Il s'assit au pied d'un arbre et remonta les genoux contre sa poitrine.

Draco commençait sérieusement à imploser, il lui semblait qu'il attendait depuis une éternité. Assis sur la première marche de l'escalier il repensa à ce qui s'était passé dans cette salle de bain. C'était là qu'Harry l'avait embrassé pour la première fois, ce qui avait marqué un tournant dans leur histoire. Et maintenant... c'était l'endroit où, pour la première fois, le brun l'avait repousser. Le blond enfouie sa tête dans ses mains.

Soudain, il entendit une voiture s'arrêter devant chez lui, il sauta sur ses pieds, attrapa un pull au hasard et sortit en courant pour aller s'engouffrer dans le véhicule de Ron.

"Démarre!"

La voix pressante et nerveuse du blond ne laissait aucune ambiguïté sur le fait que si le roux ne réagissait pas assez vite, il le tuerait sur place.

Après un moment de silence pesant Ron tourna sa tête vers Draco.

"On cherche où?" _demanda t-il avec hésitation._

Contre toute attente le blond souffla et se passa une main sur le visage.

"Je ne sais pas, si il ne souvient pas de moi , il ne doit pas se souvenir des endroits où il se sentait bien..." _lui répondit la voix lasse de Draco, le visage appuyé contre la vitre._

Au bout d'un moment -la voiture roulait sans destination précise- le passager se redressa vivement, faisant sursauter le conducteur.

"Je sais où il est, je suis sur qu'il est là bas! Putain pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt?!" _s'écria Draco, extatique_.

"Si tu ne me dis pas, on n'y arrivera jamais." _répliqua Ron_.

"Le parc, Ronald, le parc!"

Draco semblait si excité tout d'un coup, que le roux n'aurait pas été étonné de le voir se dandiner sur son siège en tapant dans ses mains. Le conducteur fit donc demi tour, et cinq minutes plus tard la voiture se gara sur le parking longeant le parc.

"Merci Ron!" _S'écria Draco en bondissant hors de la voiture._

"Eh! Tu veux que je vienne avec toi?"_ Demanda Ron, le bras sur la portière passagère. _

"Non, c'est a moi de régler ça. Mais merci..."

Draco semblait si presser de retrouver le brun que Ronald n'insista pas. En faisant un signe de tête il alluma le moteur et enclencha la marche arrière.

Le blond s'élança dans le parc, ses pas le guidaient vers _leur_ endroit. Il remarqua une silhouette adosser a un arbre, il savait que c'était Harry, au fond de lui il en avait la certitude. Il s'avança lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Harry ramassa un caillou rond et plat et essaya vainement de faire un ricochet. Il regarda la pierre descendre au fond de l'eau.

"Il est comme moi ce caillou... Au fond du trou." murmura t-il.

Un craquement le fit se retourner. La pluie l'empêchait de reconnaître la personne qui s'avançait vers lui, du moins jusqu'à ce que celle ci parle.

"Tu n'es toujours pas très doué.." _Remarqua le blond en s'adossant au tronc de l'arbre._

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là?" _Demanda Harry sur la défensive._

Draco ne répondit pas et se laissa glisser au sol a coté du brun qui se décala légèrement.

"Ma proximité te dérange?" _s'étonna Draco._

"Oui, et puis laisse moi tranquille, pourquoi tu es venu?"

"Je m'inquiète pour toi, _commença le blond, il posa une main sur le bras d'Harry. _Ry', qu'est ce qu'il se passe?"

Le brun se dégagea violement et se leva.

"Rien j'ai pas envie d'en parler."

Il s'éloigna et Draco se précipita a sa suite.

"Pourquoi tu me suis? Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas te parler!" _Cracha Harry en se mettant a courir._

"J'ai toujours été plus rapide que toi, tu n'arrivera pas a me semer!" _Cria le blond en le rattrapant._

"Je peux toujours essayer!"

Il sentit alors un poids s'abattre sur son dos, il se retourna et trébucha. Draco s'était jeté sur lui. Ils tombèrent tous les deux.

"Dégage!" _Grogna Harry en essayant de le repousser vainement._

Draco sentit son cœur battre plus fort.

"Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dis ce qu'il y a!"

Le blond attrapa les mains d'Harry et les plaqua au sol de chaque coté de sa tête. Il resserra ses genoux autour des hanches du garçon en dessous de lui, luttant pour reprendre son souffle.

"Sérieusement laisse moi partir Draco!" _Tenta une dernière fois Harry, terriblement gêné._

Leur position lui rappelait son dernier flash, une sensation étrange lui emprisonnait la poitrine.

"Pourquoi je ferais ça?"

"Parce que je suis mal à l'aise!"

"Depuis quand?" _Demanda le blond en desserrant un peu sa prise sur les mains du brun._

"Je... Je ne suis pas gay Draco, ou en tout cas.. Je ne le suis plus."_ bafouilla lamentablement Harry._

Draco sentit un creux se former dans son cœur, ce n'était pas possible... Il décida alors de tenter le tout pour le tout.

"Donc si je fais ça tu ne ressentira rien?"

"Faire quoi?!" _Paniqua le brun._

Draco se pencha, les mèches blondes trempées tombèrent sur le front bronzé, en regardant Harry dans les yeux. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et ferma les yeux. Mon Dieu comme cela lui avait manqué. Ses lèvres, leur contact, leur douceur, le souffle d'Harry se mêlant au sien, son gout. Draco se rendit alors compte que jamais, au grand jamais il ne pourrait continuer sans lui.

Harry, quant à lui, ressentit une vague de frissons, c'était indéniablement agréable, il commençait d'ailleurs à y prendre goût. Les mains du blond s'étaient resserrées sur les siennes, ses lèvres embrassaient passionnément les siennes. La simple pensée que ce soit un garçon qui lui faisait ressentir ça, le fit redescendre sur terre. D'un coup d'épaule il repoussa Draco et se remit rapidement sur ses pieds.

"Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, tu entends JAMAIS!" _Cria le brun avant de s'enfuir._

Désespéré, Draco le regarda partir et murmura.

"Il y a quelque temps c'est moi qui t'ai fais comprendre ça..."

Il retourna s'asseoir au pied de l'arbre, indifférent a la pluie qui continuait de tomber. Il laissa couler ses larmes.

Harry repassait en boucle le baiser échangé avec le blond, il en éprouvait un étrange malaise. Plus il avançait vers chez lui, plus la colère l'envahissait. En arrivant un autre flash lui parvint.

**Tout est blanc. Le manteau de neige sur son jardin en est presque aveuglant. Soudain Harry sent une coulée froide dans son cou, en se retournant il croise le regard innocent de Draco dont les gants sont encore plein de neige. _Très crédible Dray_ marmonne Harry, avant de se baisser et d'emplir ses mains de neige. Le blond recule en le voyant faire, Harry se redresse et lui fonce dessus pour lui étaler toute la neige sur le visage. Draco détale au fond du jardin en riant aux éclat rapidement suivit d'un brun dans le même état. **

Leurs rire résonnent dans l'esprit d'Harry, il se passa une main sur les yeux.

"C'est dommage, tu avais l'air d'être un très bon ami.."_ Murmura t'il pour lui même._

Draco s'arrêta a quelques mètres de la sortie du parc. Il n'éprouvait absolument aucune envie de rentrer chez lui, là où tout lui rappelait Harry. Il avança donc a l'aveugle, laissant ses pas le guider. Le blond entra dans un tabac, et s'acheta un paquet de cigarettes. En ressortant sur le trottoir il en alluma une, même s'il ne fumait pas. Il espérait que la douleur qu'il ressentait dans sa gorge lui ferait oublier celle qui prenait possession de sa poitrine. Malheureusement, cela ne réussis qu'à le faire tousser. Il jeta la cigarette dans le caniveau en pensant que si Harry le voyait faire ça il le tuerait. La réalité lui revint en pleine face, le brun s'en ficherait comme d'un guigne. Draco renifla, puis se dit qu'il donnerait le paquet a Ronald en remerciements. Frissonnant, il prit le chemin de chez lui à contre cœur, la mort dans l'âme.

En ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, Harry fut prit d'un immense coup de fatigue. Les ouvriers étaient partis heureusement. Il se laissa tomber dans son lit et ferma les yeux, en essayant a tout prix de chasser Draco de son esprit.

_Assis dans la cuisine Harry regardait Draco qui essayait vainement de préparer à manger. N'y tenant plus, le brun se leva et lui enlaça les hanches. _

_"Tu n'es décidément pas doué pour faire la cuisine" Se moqua-t-il gentiment. _

_Draco se retourna et l'entoura de ses bras. _

_"Chacun son truc" Rétorqua le blond en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

_Harry pouffa et le rapprocha de lui, leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Draco sourit. _

_"Je t'aime Dray..." Murmura Harry en le regardant profondément dans les yeux. _

_"Je t'aime aussi" Répondit Draco en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du brun. _

_La respiration chaude du blond dans son cou fit frissonner Harry qui le serra un peu plus contre lui tout en ressentant un immense sentiment de plénitude et de bien être._

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

"Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive bon sang?!"

Il n'arrivait pas a savoir si ce rêve était un souvenir ou juste un fantasme de son esprit et cela le rendait fou.

**_Lundi 10 mars, 8h._**

Le moment de retourner au lycée arriva. C'est en traînant les pieds qu'Harry arriva devant le bâtiment, il fut immédiatement accosté par Blaise.

"Salut Harry! Comment tu vas?" _Demanda t-il en lui tapant amicalement sur l'épaule._

"Salut, ça va et toi?" _Répondit Harry en se tournant lentement vers lui. _

Blaise fronça les sourcil en remarquant la mine fatiguée et préoccupée de son ami.

"Qu'est qu'il t'arrive?" _Insista-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine._

Harry soupira avant de répondre avec un peu d'hésitation.

"Je peux te confier quelque chose?"

"Oui bien sur!" _S'exclama son ami, en scrutant son regard._

Le brun prit une grande inspiration.

"En faite, il se..." _Harry s'arrêta de parler en voyant Draco s'approcher d'eux._

"Oui...?" _L'encouragea le métisse avant de sentir une main se poser sur son épaule._

"Salut" _Dit faiblement le blond. _

"Salut Dray, je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver! Ça va? "

Draco répondit évasivement, et pâlit en remarquant la façon dont Harry le regardait. Son regard était emprunt d'une dureté que le blond ne lui connaissait pas, il recula un peu.

"Bon, je vous laisse, à tout à l'heure."

Il s'empressa de s'en aller. Blaise le regarda partir puis se tourna vers Harry.

"Il était bizarre non?"

Harry haussa les épaules. Blaise fut surpris que le brun ne montre pas plus de considération à l'égard de son meilleur ami, mais n'insista pas, à la place il le relança sur le sujet précédent.

"Bref, alors? Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire?"

"Il m'arrive des choses étranges depuis l'accident."

"Comment ça?" _S'inquiéta aussitôt Blaise._

Harry rougit, et baissa légèrement les yeux.

"J'ai des flashs back..."

"Quoi?! Mais qu'est ce qu'ils te montrent?" _S'exclama le métisse, ravagé par la curiosité._

"Des moments passés."

Blaise voyait bien qu'Harry ne voulait pas plus s'étendre sur le sujet mais sa curiosité venait d'être piquée, il ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer comme ça.

"Mais encore?"

Harry avala difficilement.

"Des choses que j'ai vécu avec Draco.. _dit-il très vite_, Promet moi de rien dire. Promet le ! " _S'empressa-t-il de rajouter en voyant les sourcils de Zabini se lever._

"Je te.. Promet.. Mais en quoi c'est dérangeant? Ça peut justement te permettre de te rappeler de lui... Non?"

"Ça c'est sur mais bon... Oh laisse tomber."

Harry se sentait confus, et le fait d'en parler avec Blaise rendait la chose encore plus réelle.

"Et ça se manifeste comment?" _S'enquit Zabini. _

"Pour le moment de trois façons.." En jetant un coup d'œil au métisse il sut qu'il n'allait pas se contenter de ça." Parfois c'est quand il me touche, d'autre c'est un lieux, et le dernier en date est arrivé dans mes rêves... Enfin si c'était bien un souvenir.."

"C'est étrange..." _Dit pensivement Blaise._

"Très et ça commence à me faire peur."

La sonnerie retentit au moment où Zabini allait le questionner. Harry bénit silencieusement le son strident et se dirigea vers la salle de cours.

"On ferait mieux d'y aller" _lança-t-il a Blaise avant de s'éloigner de lui sans attendre sa réponse._

Quoi de mieux que deux heures de Français en première heure? Harry s'assit à sa place sans se soucier du regard insistant de Draco, à quatre table de lui. Il resta le visage résolument tourné vers le mur. Le cours s'écoulait à une vitesse scandaleusement lente et Harry sentit ses yeux se fermer. Il lutta quelques instants contre le sommeil qui l'appelait, puis se laissa emporter redoutant ce qui l'attendait dans ses rêves.

_Le bord de mer se vidait lentement, pendant que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon. Sur une balustrade face à la mer, les jambes dans le vide, Harry regardait la mer, les vagues léchaient les cailloux sous leurs pieds . Draco tourna la tête et le trouva absorbé par l'immensité bleu, il observa ses cheveux emmêlés, balayés par la brise. Il était beau. Harry huma l'air salé, perdu dans ses pensées. Sa jambe était collée a celle du blond. Soudain Harry frissonna et sans un mot, Draco ouvrit son bras gauche laissant Harry se blottir contre lui. Les mèches brunes caressaient maintenant le cou du blond. Il lui encercla le ventre de ses bras, resserra un peu plus sa prise autour de lui. Le brun releva la tête et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son amoureux. Son regard gris posé sur lui brillait d'amour, et de sincérité. Harry referma les yeux en soupirant de bien être. Il éprouvait un immense apaisement._

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, la classe est tournée vers lui. Il rencontra le regard de son professeur qui était penché sur lui. Harry jeta un regard par dessus son épaule et sursauta en regardant les yeux Draco, où régnait une tendresse sans faille, teintée d'inquiétude. Son cœur palpita.

"Harry? Tout va bien?"_ Demanda le professeur, ramenant sur lui l'attention du jeune homme._

"Oui...Ça va."

"Ça n'a pas l'air, _insista t-il en voyant que les mains du brun se mettaient a trembler_, Vous voulez sortir un moment?"

"Oui." Harry se leva et sortit de la salle.

"Quelqu'un pour l'accompagner ?"

Draco avait arrêté de respirer quand Harry l'avait regardé, ça ne pouvait pas être ça, il n'avait pas bien vu. Il s'apprêtait à lever la main.

"Merci Blaise."

Draco lança un regard noir au métisse qui l'ignora superbement avant de sortir rejoindre Harry.

Harry s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser à terre. Il aperçu Zabini et comprit amèrement qu'il espérait secrètement voir Draco passer la porte.

"Ça va ?"

"Non."

"Un autre flash?" _S'enquit Blaise en s'agenouillant devant lui. _

"C'est compliqué à expliquer Blaise..." _Répondit le brun en hochant la tête._

"Dis moi je pourrais peut-être t'aider a comprendre."

Harry réfléchit un instant puis se dit que Blaise était une personne de confiance.

"Ça m'a montré Draco et moi sur une plage, j'étais contre lui... Et..." _Le brun s'arrêta quand Blaise haussa les sourcils. _

"Et?" _L'encouragea l'autre en se reprenant._

"Et je l'ai embrassé."

Il dit cette phrases très vite, ne sachant pas si son ami était au courant de leur relation. La réaction de Blaise ne se fit pas attendre.

"Quoi?!" _Cria t-il._

Harry hocha dramatiquement la tête avant de se frotter les yeux.

"Tu n'étais pas au courant... Moi je ne me souvenais pas, tu t'en doutes bien. C'est qu'à mon troisième flash que j'ai compris..."

"Non je pensais pas que vous étiez proche.. Enfin si.. Mais pas de cette façon là." _Blaise s'embrouillait dans ce qu'il voulait dire. _

"Je ne suis pas gay! _Se défendit Harry immédiatement,_ Je le sais... Mais apparemment avec lui c'était autre chose..."

"C'est pour ça que c'était bizarre tout à l'heure!" _Déclara Zabini, comme si il avait été frappé par un éclaire de génie_.

"Oui, je ne sais pas comment réagir, je ne sais même pas si notre histoire est finie..."

"Je ne peux pas t'aider sur ce point, tu devrais en parler avec lui."

"Ça jamais!"

Harry se sentit brusquement submergé par l'angoisse.

"Blaise.. j'aimerai être seul, tu peux rentrer et dire au prof que ça va?"

"Bien sur."

Blaise se leva et retourna s'asseoir a sa place à coté de Draco. Celui ci lui sauta quasiment dessus.

"Qu'est ce qu'il a?!"

"Rien juste de la fatigue..." Répondit vaguement Blaise en faisant mine d'être fasciné par ce que disait le professeur.

" Prends moi pour un con! _s'énerva automatiquement le blond_, Tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas! Je suis près a tout pour l'aider, dis moi Blaise, c'est grave ou quoi?!"

Zabini réfléchit un moment avant de céder.

"Il fait des rêves et des flashs back... Où il vous voit tous les deux... Ensemble."

"Comment ça?"

Blaise planta son regard dans celui de Draco.

"Je vais pas passer par quatre chemins, vous étiez proches, plus proches que des amis, n'est ce pas?"

Draco pâlit considérablement. Leur secret, leur petit monde rien qu'à eux, qu'ils s'étaient jurés de ne jamais partagés avec qui que ce soit... Cela Harry l'avait aussi oublié. Evidemment... Le blond se reprit difficilement, ne voulant pas perdre totalement la face face à Blaise.

"Oui, mais pourquoi cette question?" _Il s'obligea à répondre avec le plus de désinvolture dont il était capable._

"Parce que ça le perturbe. Il ne..."

Le métisse ne finit pas sa phrase, la porte s'ouvrit et toute l'attention de Draco fut happée par l'entrée du brun dans la salle. Celui croisa son regard et frissonna face à ces yeux qui l'observait étrangement, un mélange d'amour et de tristesse se battait au fond du regard gris. Il regagna sa place sans un mot.

A la fin des deux de cours, Harry s'enfuit presque de la salle, Draco sur ses talons.

"Harry!"

Le concerné ne se retourna pas, sachant pertinemment qui l'appelait, il ne voulait pas faire face à cela maintenant.

"Arrête de me fuir!"

Harry ne s'arrêta pas mais se retourna à moitié.

"Pourquoi?"

"On doit parler!"

"Je ne vois pas de quoi, tout a déjà été dit" _Répliqua le brun sèchement._

"Parles moi de tes rêves!"

Harry se stoppa net et se retourna lentement, et se rapprocha de Draco qui s'était arrêté au milieu du couloir.

"Zabini n'a pas pu fermer sa gueule hein! Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise?!" _S'énerva brusquement Harry._

Draco remarqua que les autres lycéens les dévisageaient, mais ne s'en soucia pas tant que ça.

"Ce que tu ressens par rapport à ça! Que tu me parles tout simplement comme tu le faisais avant! Merde Harry je suis ton meilleur ami!"

Le brun ouvrit de grand yeux.

"Mon meilleur ami?!" Il se rapprocha dangereusement de Draco. " On était bien plus que ça, tu le sais bien Malfoy!" _Reprit-il en baissant la voix. _

"Evidemment que je le sais c'est de ça dont je voudrais qu'on parle."

Le brun réagit au quart de tour, il regarda droit dans les yeux du blond.

"Je n'ai rien d'autre a dire que ce que j'ai déjà dit: Je . Ne. Suis . Pas . Gay." Il dit cette phrase en détachant bien chaque mot comme si Draco n'était qu'un débile.

"Ça ne te fais donc rien quand tu me vois?!" Draco colla pratiquement son front a celui de Harry.

"Si bien sur que si..."_ murmura Harry après un long moment. _

Ce murmure remplit Draco d'espoir. La foule d'élèves se faisaient de plus en plus importante.

"On peut aller parler autre part?" _Souffla Draco._

"Oui. Chez moi, si tu veux."

"Je te suis."

Le trajet se déroula dans le silence le plus complet, les deux garçons marchaient loin l'un de l'autre. D'un coté Harry semblait avoir l'envie de disparaître sous terre tandis que Draco l'observait à la dérobée.

Arrivés chez le jeune homme, Draco s'assit sur un tabouret de la cuisine et regarda Harry ouvrir le frigo.

"Tu n'as pas dis un mot depuis qu'on est parti Harry..."

"C'est toi qui voulait parler. Je t'écoute. Tu as faim?" _Demanda Harry, s'efforçant de paraître désinvolte._

Draco lui fit signe que non.

"On va pas rester dans la cuisine, viens."

Il entraîna Draco dans le salon et s'assit sur le canapé. Draco s'installa à ses cotés.

"Donc" _Commença Draco_.

"Draco... _le coupa Harry_, Je suis vraiment perdu.. Je ne sais plus quoi faire."

La voix du brun tremblait légèrement. Draco attendit patiemment qu'il reprenne.

"Je... Je me sens bizarre... Par rapport a toi."

"Pourquoi?"

"Je ne sais pas justement."

Harry passa ses mains sur son visage.

"C'est le fait de savoir ce qu'on est plus qu'ami?"

Le brun arrêta son geste et sa voix fut étouffée par ses paumes.

"Surement... Je sais que notre relation est forte, je le sens. _Il marqua une pause_. Mais je ne me vois pas être..." _Il s'arrêta pour de bon, hésitant à poursuivre. _

"Gay?" _Proposa Draco en penchant légèrement la tête sur le coté._

Harry acquiesça et Draco eut un petit rire.

"Quoi?" Demanda t-il réellement surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'autre réagisse ainsi, le brun était sur le point de se refermer totalement.

"Ry'.. Cette conversation me rappelle celle qu'on a eu il y six mois. J'étais à ta place, je doutais de moi même, j'avais peur de mes sentiments. Et toi..." Draco plaça une main sur le genoux de Harry qui se raidis légèrement. "Toi, tu m'as rassuré en me disant que si on s'aimait, personne ne pouvait rien y faire, que l'on était pas différent simplement parce qu'on est amoureux d'un garçon. Tu m'as fais acceptée l'évidence..."

"Laquelle ?" Demanda le brun en le regardant enfin réellement depuis qu'ils étaient chez lui.

Draco souffla doucement.

"Que je t'aime, et que ça ne change en rien la personne que je suis."

Il y avait tant d'aplomb dans la voix et les yeux du blond qu'Harry se sentit vaciller, les mots de Draco l'avaient touchés plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. La façon dont Draco le regardait était si intense... Il ne se sentait pas près pour tout ça. Il détacha son regard de celui du blond et trouva un intérêt particulier à ses ongles.

"Je comprend ce que tu me dis, seulement... J'aimerai qu'on essaye de redevenir juste... amis, pour le moment. Le temps que je reprenne mes marques. Si on se remet ensemble c'est que cela devait arriver mais sinon..." _Harry pouffa en regardant le plafond, surpris de sa propre phrase, il ne se serait jamais imaginé dire ça, surtout à un garçon dont il ne souvenait de l'existence qu'à travers des flashs back._

"Je comprend et je respecterai ton choix." Répondit Draco. Il esquissa en songeant que c'était tout de même mieux que rien.

* * *

Voila mes lapins c'est la fin de ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Je m'excuse encore une fois pour l'immense retard de publication par rapport a ce que je vous avais dis. Je devrais aller plus vite pour le prochain qui est déjà en cours de réécriture.

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)

bisous!


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour bonjour! Comme promis la suite est arrivée plus vite que la précédente! (en retard certes mais en avance.. Enfin je me suis comprise!) bref c'est un chapitre tout mignon dégoulinant de mièvreries romantiques, chapitre gentil parce qu'après les choses se corsent.

Bonne lecture mes lapins!

On se retrouve en bas.

* * *

Deux semaines passèrent, Harry se rapprochait doucement, timidement de Draco. Celui ci ne croyait pas en sa chance. L'ambiance se faisait bien meilleure entre eux. Si le blond n'avait pas l'angoisse qui lui tenaillait le ventre chaque fois qu'Harry lui envoyait un message, il aurait été sur un petit nuage. Il mourrait s'envie de le serrer dans ses bras, de le toucher de le retrouver en somme mais il savait qu'Harry n'était pas prêt pour cela. Même si ils se rapprochaient ce n'était pas la même chose, Draco avait besoin de lui entièrement et pas d'un Harry qui refusait farouchement tout rapprochement physique. Draco prenait donc son mal en patience.

Harry quant à lui ne se doutait pas du trouble qui habitait le blond. Il reprenait confiance en lui tranquillement, se rapprochant à son rythme, appréciant de plus en plus sa présence, tout en essayant de penser le moins possible aux sentiments parfois contradictoires qui grondaient dans sa poitrine. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'un soir, il demanda à Nicole si il pouvait inviter le blond à manger.

"Bien sur mon chéri, mais il faudra vous débrouiller tous seuls, je ne suis pas là ce soir, j'ai mon congrès tu te souviens?"

"Oui... Ton congrès..." _Répondit pensivement Harry._

Il ressentait une petite pointe d'angoisse à l'idée d'être seul avec Draco. Ils avaient passé une sorte d'accord tacite, ils évitaient le plus possible de se retrouver seuls du moment qu'Harry n'était pas prêt. Peut-être qu'il l'était maintenant... Du moins il l'espérait.

"Je commanderai une pizza." _Reprit-t-il en se tournant vers sa tutrice._

"Je te laisserai de l'argent. Je pars vers dix-neuf heures." Elle s'apprêtait a sortir de la cuisine, puis elle se retourna et vint poser la main sur l'épaule d'Harry. "Ça se passera bien, tu verras." _Sourit-elle avant de quitter la pièce._

Son sourire avait quelque chose d'énigmatique comme si elle soupçonnait quelque chose, et si elle savait depuis le début? Et si... Le brun refusa de laisser son esprit l'emmener trop loin, il savait ce que cela donnait avec des "Et si?" il finirait surement par soupçonner Nicole d'être une espionne. Il remonta dans sa chambre et envoya un message à Draco, l'invitant à venir dîner avec lui. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

"Avec plaisir! Tu veux que je vienne à quelle heure? "

Draco était fière de son message à l'apparence calme, son véritable état était insoupçonnable. Depuis deux semaines c'était toujours lui qui organisait leur sorties, Harry avait encore quelques réserves. Quand il avait reçu le texto, il avait faillit tomber de son lit. Il avait ensuite un tour sur lui même en serrant le téléphone contre sa poitrine, comme véritable gamine près-pubère. Un élan de joie le prit au ventre, il avait du mal a le contenir. Il s'était donc efforcer d'envoyer un message sobre ne reflétant aucunement son état de nerfs actuel.

"Dix neuf heure trente ça te va?"

"Parfais à toute a l'heure!"

Il jeta un œil contrarié a la pendule dix huit heure trente. Il grogna vaguement quelque chose sur le long moment qui le séparait encore de sa soirée. Il fila prendre une douche.

La sonnette retenti à dix-neuf heure trente pétante, Harry fut étonné de la ponctualité du blond. En réalité celui ci était devant la porte depuis quinze minutes à tourner en rond.

Harry eut un sourire tendre en ouvrant la porte sur le blond, celui ci se contrôla pour ne pas lui bondir dessus.

"Salut Dray!" _Dit-il joyeusement en s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer._

Draco le suivit dans le salon.

"Je suis content que tu m'ai invité!" _s'exclama t -il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé._

Harry lui sourit en allumant la télévision, il se rendit à la cuisine chercher la pizza.

"Voila!" _Clama-t-il d'un air théâtrale en revenant dans le salon._

"J'ai amené ton film préféré" _glissa Draco avec un clin d'œil en sortant le DVD du Roi Lion.(*)_

"Oh! C'est adorable Dray!" Harry était réellement touché, puis il fronça les sourcils, faussement contrarié "Tu sais qu'il me fais pleurer à chaque fois!"

Draco éclata de rire.

"Oui je sais! Je l'ai vu six fois avec toi!"

"Six?!" _Manqua de s'étouffer Harry, les yeux ronds._

"Et maintenant ça fait sept!"_ rigola le blond en allant éteindre les lumière._

Quand il revint s'installer confortablement entre les coussins, Draco remarqua le regard du brun, un regard brûlant, presque... Intéressé. Comme avant se dit le blond avec une pointe d'amertume. Il devait avoir mal vu, il ne se passerait certainement plus rien avec Harry. Malgré cette idée, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser au brun, il était parfaitement incapable de dire a quel moment le film était. Il se concentrait sur la présence a coté de lui, c'était plus fort lui. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, le blond ne résista pas et regarda Harry qui venait de rire aux éclats.

Harry se tourna alors vers lui et leur yeux se rencontrèrent. Tout d'un coup, le brun était redevenu sérieux. Une envie dévorante le consumait. Il se rapprocha de Draco qui semblait s'être pétrifié. Avec un sourire timide, Harry passa une main sur la nuque du blond et l'attira contre lui. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent et les sentiments profondément ancrés en lui explosèrent. Une explosion, un véritable tourbillon submergea le brun quand Draco approfondie le baiser en posant doucement une main sur sa joue et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Bien être. Plaisir. ... Amour. C'était presque trop.

Harry arrêta le baiser essoufflé.

"Excuse moi si je t'ai surpris... Je voulais tester si..."

Il sourit timidement.

"Je sais... Et alors?" _Demanda Draco en posant une main sur la sienne._

Harry se rapprocha rapidement et l'embrassa doucement.

"Je crois que je t'aime..." _Murmura le brun contre ses lèvres, si bas, que Draco eut du mal a entendre._ "Je l'ai toujours su, mais il m'a fallut un peu de temps pour le ré-accepter, Déso..."

Draco le coupa.

"Tu n'as rien a te reprocher. Harry, regarde moi." _Demanda le blond en posant une main sur la joue légèrement rougie du brun qui avait baissé les yeux._ "Je t'aime."

Quand Draco l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, Harry se sentit vibrer de tout son corps. Il se redressa et renversa Draco sur le canapé. Celui ci se laissa faire avec plaisir, tandis que les mains brunes se promenaient sur son torse. Le blond était aux anges, il en avait tellement besoin, il en avait tellement envie, il laissa ses mains vagabonder entre ses cheveux et sa taille, puis tenta quelque chose de plus poussé.Ses doigts s'égarèrent sur les fesses fermes du brun et les pressèrent doucement, il espérait qu'Harry ne s'en sentirait pas offusqué. Bien au contraire celui ci se cambra contre lui et laissa échapper un petit gémissement.

Encouragé et ravi par le son du brun, Draco passa une main sous le pull de Harry avant de le lui enlever et d'enlever le siens. Harry augmenta la pression de ses lèvres quand le blond agrippa fermement sa peau et qu'une de ses mains frôlait effrontément la lisère de son caleçon. Draco enclencha un timide mouvement de hanche et celles d'Harry répondirent immédiatement à sa sollicitation. Le brun sentait chaque pulsation de son cœur, chaque frisson semblait décuplé, son corps s'embrasait tandis que leur respiration s'accéléraient.

Le déclic caractéristique d'une clé dans une serrure se fit entendre. Draco repoussa légèrement Harry en tendant l'oreille.

"C'est qui?"

"Surement Nicole!"

Harry s'arracha littéralement a Draco, et mit a la recherche de son T-shirt, il lança le siens au blond.

"Dépêches toi!" _le pressa t-il_.

Ils se rassirent convenablement juste au moment où Nicole passait le pas de la porte.

"Tout vas bien les garçons?"_ Demanda t'elle en souriant._ Elle jeta un étrange regard en direction de Draco.

"Oui super, comment était ton congrès?" S'enquit le brun le plus innocemment du monde.

"Très bien, bon je vous laisse finir votre film. Bonne soirée." Elle sortit de la pièce rapidement.

Draco souffla bruyamment.

"C'était moins une!" _S'exclama t-il avant de rire._

"Heu... Dray?"

"Hmhm..."

"Ton T-shirt est a l'envers..." Harry semblait se retenir de se frapper la tête contre le mur.

"Merde!"

Le blond ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

"Qu'est ce qui te fais rire comme ça?" _Demanda Harry faussement courroucé._

"C'est toi Ry'!" _Pouffa Draco._

Harry plongea sur lui pour capturer ses lèvres. Le bond répondit tendrement à son baiser et le termina en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, inspirant profondément son odeur.

"Tu m'as manqué Potter." _Murmura t-il contre sa peau sucrée._

Harry se souvint alors soudainement que Draco n'utilisait son nom de famille que lorsque ses sentiments devenait trop dur à exprimer. Il resta silencieux et sourit béatement dans les cheveux blond en lui caressant le dos.

Les deux garçons eurent du mal à s'endormirent, bien que loin l'un de l'autre, leurs esprits étaient focalisés sur la personne qu'il venaient de retrouver. Si Harry flottait sur un petit nuage, il ne se doutait pas un seul instant du trouble qui habitait le blond. D'un coté Draco mourait d'envie de courir chez Harry pour le serrer dans ses bras mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le brun le repousserait au bout d'un moment. Pour l'instant Harry ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il avait fait... Mais Draco avait le sentiment que ça ne durerait pas.

Le lendemain, comme convenu, Harry attendait le blond devant chez lui, un curieux sentiment de joie dans le ventre. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine quand une paire de main vint lui cacher les yeux. Il se retourna en souriant pour se retrouver enlacer par Draco. Il jeta un regard aux alentour avant de poser rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de Draco.

"Bonjour Dray.."_Souffla t-il en s'éloignant un peu du blond._

"Coucou, alors qu'est ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui?" _Demanda Draco en souriant._

"Je ne sais pas, tu as une idée?"

"Oui..." _Répondit le blond, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres tandis qu'il passait sensuellement ses mains sur les hanches et dans le dos de Harry. Celui ci se raidit légèrement et Draco changea tout de suite d'idée._

"Viens." _murmura t-il le prenant par la main._

Il sourit en sentant celle de Harry se détendre dans la sienne. Draco l'entraîna dans le parc et le fit asseoir entre ses jambes au pied de _leur_ arbre. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, profitant juste de la présence de l'autre. La tête brune qui reposait jusque là sur l'épaule du blond se tourna vers lui, un sourire quelque peu sournois plaqué sur les lèvres.

"Ça te tente un petit plongeon?"

"hm naan" _grogna le blond en se plaçant en position de défense._

Harry se leva, attrapa l'autre par le bras, et l'entraîna contre son grès sur le ponton. Draco se débattait en riant.

"NON! RY' NON!"

"Si si si!" _riait le brun_.

Harry s'agrippa au blond et sauta dans l'eau. Draco refit surface en toussant et se jeta au cou de Harry.

"Tu as oublier que je ne sais pas nager!"_ Lui reprocha t-il, les yeux brillant d'amusement._

"Je suis là pour te protéger. Je ne te laisserai plus..." murmura le brun en le rapprochant de lui, les jambes du blond se refermèrent sur ses hanches. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, souriant contre les lèvres de l'autre.

Ils sortirent de l'eau, à cause des grelottements incessant du blond. Ils s'allongèrent au soleil. La tête de Harry était posé sur le torse de Draco qui lui caressait les cheveux. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à la nuit. Le silence ne les mettaient pas mal à l'aise, au contraire, c'est comme s'ils partageaient d'autant plus. Le regard toujours perdu dans les étoiles, Harry se décida enfin à parler de ce qui lui trottait de plus en plus dans la tête.

"Dray?"

"Oui?"

"Je peux te poser une question par rapport à nous deux...?" _Son ton se fit hésitant._

"Oui bien sur, tu peux tout me demander tu sais."

Harry prit une profonde inspiration.

"Est ce qu'on l'a fait? Je veux dire est ce qu'on a fait l'amour?" Un adorable rougissement avait prit possession de ses joues.

Draco ne s'attendait pas à ça, enfin si, mais pas tout de suite.

"Heu...Oui."

"Combien de fois?"

"Deux fois..."

Harry marqua une pause, semblant méditer la réponse.

"Et... Qui faisait quoi?"

La simplicité de cette question fit rire légèrement Draco.

"Chacun notre tour... Tu m'as fais l'amour en premier, et la deuxième fois c'était moi." _Répondit le blond en caressant d'un doigt distrait le bras d'Harry._

Le brun semblait perplexe, une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

"Est ce que... Est ce que ça fait mal?"

"Oui un peu au début, mais tu n'avais pas l'air trop malheureux, rassures toi!"

Harry partit d'un petit rire, en se tournant sur le coté pour se blottir contre la poitrine de Draco, il y posa une main.

"J'aimerai qu'on attende un peu avant de la refaire... Ça ne te dérange pas?"_ Murmura t-il en relevant les yeux vers le blond._

"Pas du tout, mon amour, -Harry frissonna a ce surnom- c'est normal de vouloir prendre son temps, on a attendu longtemps avant de le faire la première fois."

"Combien de temps?"

"Cinq moi, ce qui m'a étonné de toi et de ton esprit pervers Ry'!"

Oh le beau mensonge Draco...Harry étouffa un rire et essaya de paraître offusqué en frappant doucement le torse du blond.

"Je ne suis pas si pervers que ça! Je devais surement être freiné par l'appréhension.."

Draco se tourna sur le coté et l'embrassa.

"Je t'aime, on attendra le temps qu'il faudra."

"Je t'aime aussi. J'ai juste une dernière question..."

"Oui?" Au vu du petit sourire en coin du brun, Draco se doutait de sa question.

"Est ce que je suis doué?"

Le blond soupira, vaguement nostalgique.

"Oh que oui..."

Harry se sentit incroyablement soulagé.

"Et toi?"

Draco lui décocha son sourire le plus énigmatique.

"Ça se sera à toi d'en juger..."

* * *

(*) "Mais moi je pleure a chaque fois!" Mais oui chou ;) Merci :p

C'est cucul hein :p Mais j'aime bien, mon chou qui est amoureuse en ce moment n'a pas arrêté de s'extasier devant certaines répliques mais en n'oubliant tout de fois pas quelques une de mes fautes d'orthographes! Merci chou!

Et MERCI à celles et ceux(? on a le droit de rêver! LemonTrees où es tu?) qui me postent des reviews ça me fait vraiment plaisir!

En espérant que cela vous a plu, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire : A vos clavier!


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour! On m'a souvent demandé ce que Draco avait à se reprocher et bien voilà vous allez le savoir maintenant!

Bonne lecture mes lapins, on se retrouve en bas!

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux, apaisé et heureux. La respiration calme et profonde à ses cotés le fit soupirer d'aise. Il se retourna et détailla le corps allongé à ses cotés. Il sourit à la vue d'une mèche blonde se soulevant doucement à chacune de ses expirations. Amusé, le brun dégagea l'opportune d'un geste tendre qui se prolongea sur la joue de l'endormi.

Le simple contact de la peau de l'autre l'électrisa étrangement, il se colla contre lui avant de se mettre au dessus de Draco, qui papillonna des yeux. Harry embrassa son front, son cou, sa joue puis vint délicatement déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le blond frissonna et glissa ses mains dans les cheveux brun terriblement désordonnés. Inconsciemment le brun bougeait sa poitrine nue contre celle de Draco, il pouvait sentir, chaque pulsation, chaque partie de sa peau incroyablement chaude, et ses mains partout sur lui.

Draco l'embrassa plus profondément en fermant les yeux, laissant sa langue rencontrer la sienne dans des mouvements parfaits. Il les fit basculer afin de se retrouver au dessus du brun et reprit ses lèvres avec force, Harry laissa échapper un gémissement.

Le baiser était vraiment parfait et Harry ressentis l'envie de passer un cap, mais était il près pour cela? Peut-être que finalement s'embrasser et se câliner suffisait bien pour le moment. Il se repositionna confortablement sous Draco tandis que ses mains courraient le long de son dos. Draco gémit entre ses lèvres, en changeant de position Harry avait plaqué son érection contre la sienne, envoyant une onde de vibration particulièrement puissante à son bas ventre, il fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas se laisser aller, Harry n'était pas prêt pour cela. Mais c'était tellement dur de résister... Sa tête lui rappelait qu'il ne fallait pas précipiter les choses alors que tout son corps hurlait pour arracher les bouts de tissus qui les séparait et prendre violemment Harry. Là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Semblant sentir la perte de contrôle du blond -qui s'agrippait férocement à ses cheveux et une de ses hanches- , le brun arrêta le baiser et, essoufflé, plongea ses yeux dans les perles grises au dessus de lui. Draco souffla profondément en embrassant son front.

-Ça va?_Lui demanda t'il en souriant._

_-_Hm ouais.. _répondit le brun en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale._

Ils se jaugèrent un instant, l'un frustré et l'autre tout à fait ravi de -re-découvrir cette sensation, ce désir. Harry redressa la tête et embrassa chastement les lèvres du blond qui se recoucha à ses cotés. Après un moment où leurs mains se faisaient baladeuses, ils se relevèrent pour s'habiller, échangeant de doux baisers jusqu'à ce qu'une véritable bagarre de bisous ne débute et le blond se sauva en rigolant, en apportant le dernier baiser. Harry sauta sur ses pieds, ne voulant pas être en reste, et se rua dans les escaliers a la poursuite de Draco. Il sauta sur son dos quand l'autre venait de passer la porte de la cuisine. Draco se retourna et se fit passionnément embrasser tout en reculant vers le plan de travail.

-Oh bonjour les garçons! _Leur parvint la voix de Nicole à l'entrée de la cuisine._

Harry se retourna vivement, un magnifique rouge pivoine aux joues.

-Nicole... Euh...

-Pas la peine de rougir comme ça, Harry, _dit elle avec un sourire_, j'avais compris depuis bien longtemps que c'était plus que de l'amitié entre vous deux. Et tu sais quoi? Ça ne me dérange pas du tout! Bon je vous laisse, je vais travailler, bonne journée!

-Tu travailles le dimanche, toi maintenant?

Nicole se retourna sur le pas de la porte et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'en aller.

Draco éclata de rire et toucha l'épaule du brun qui venait de relâcher sa respiration qu'il retenait depuis trop longtemps.

-Elle est géniale!

-Je trouve aussi.. sourit pensivement Harry.

Malicieusement Draco attrapa le visage du brun et l'embrassa rapidement avant de foncer vers la sortie sans qu'il ait pu le rattraper.

-Tu m'en devras un Dray, tu ne perds rien pour attendre... pensa Harry amusé.

Plus tard dans la journée, Harry frappa à la porte de la maison du blond.

-Bonjour Harry, _sourit Narcissa, _Draco est dans sa chambre.

-Merci!

Le brun la remercia, et gravit les escaliers. La porte de la chambre était ouverte, il entra. Draco était assis sur son lit et lui tournait le dos.

-Re bonjour mon cœur...

Le blond sursauta et se retourna.

-Harry...

Il sourit et l'enlaça tendrement.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-J'avais envie de te voir, tu me manquais, _répondit le brun le nez enfouie dans son cou_, et puis tu me dois un bisous!

-Oh...

Les yeux du brun s'embuèrent, le contact de Draco se fit de plus en plus lointain. Un flash-back arriva avec violence.

**La musique est forte, les lumières dansent devant ses yeux, sa vue se brouille, il ne voit plus que son verre à moitié vide. Son regard se posa sur Draco qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis le début de la soirée. Le blond danse, non loin de lui, il y a Dray, dont Draco s'approche et lui entoure les hanches de ses bras. La jeune fille se retourne et lui sourit tout en plaçant ses bras autour de son cou et colle sa tête à la sienne. Harry se rapproche, voulant faire signe à Draco, quand celui ci se pencha vers Dray et l'embrassa. Loin de le repousser, elle répondit avec force à son baiser. Dray... La seule à être au courant de leur secret, la meilleure amie de Draco, comment peut-elle faire ça? Il s'enfuit de la soirée. **

Harry essayait de reprendre sa respiration, il se retrouvait à genoux, avec en face de lui un Draco accroupit et inquiet.

-Harry! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?!

Avant de pouvoir lui répondre un autre souvenir l'engloutit.

**Harry monte quatre à quatre les escaliers et déboula dans la chambre du blond. Celui ci était face à la fenêtre, il se retourna en l'entendant entrer.**

**L'émeraude scruta l'acier, d'un air inquiet.**

**-J'ai reçu ton texto, qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Ça veut dire quoi ce "on doit parler"?**

**-Heu... Ry' je suis désolé...**

**-Pour hier?**

**Le blond acquiesça en détournant le regard.**

**-Ce n'est pas grave Draco..._ le brun le prit dans ses bras prêt à tout lui pardonner_, je t'aime...**

**Le blond ne répondait pas. **

**-Tu... Tu m'aimes aussi, n'est ce pas? Dis moi que c'était juste parce que tu étais bourré... Répond moi Draco!**

**-Bien sur que je t'aime... Mais on ne peut pas continuer comme ça, Harry. **

**Tout se déroula très vite, le brun se retrouva sur la route, entendit la voiture, ressentit le choc, puis plus rien. **

Harry se releva tremblant sous le regard inquiet du blond, et il s'enfuit de la chambre et s'arrêta dans l'entrée complètement déboussolé. La main de Draco se posa dans son dos.

-Harry, parles moi..

Le brun se retourna violemment, sa tête se mit a tourner, il s'assit sur la chaise a coté de la porte. Draco s'agenouilla en face de lui

-Harry, ça va ? Réponds moi, tu me fais peur!

-Tu..._ le brun le regarda dans les yeux._

-Tu viens d'avoir un flash c'est ça, _le brun acquiesça_, il te disait quoi? _s'enquit Draco de plus en plus inquiet._

Harry détourna les yeux.

-Ce qu'il s'est avant l'accident... Tout ce qu'il s'est passé...

-Et? _Draco avala difficilement._

-Tu m'as dis que tout était finis entre nous.

Draco baissa et secoua la tête.

-Qu'est ce que tu ressens pour Dray?

-Rien du tout!

-Arrêtes de mentir Malfoy! Tu l'as embrassé et le lendemain tu m'as quitté, qu'est ce que tu ressens pour elle?!

La colère de Harry enflait dans sa poitrine.

-Je.. J'étais perdu à cette époque là...

-C'était il y à moins de 3 semaines Draco merde! Tout est rentré dans l'ordre dans ta tête en ces 3 putains de semaine, où tu m'as fais croire que tu m'aimais!?

Les yeux du blond s'agrandirent alors qu'il agrippait les genoux de Harry.

-Comment tu peux dire ça Harry?! Je...

-J'ai comprit ton manège Draco, _le coupa Harry froidement_, Je n'ai aucune envie d'être ta bouée de sauvetage! Dray t'as jeté après la soirée parce que ce n'est que de l'amitié pour elle, et tu te rabats sur moi parce que j'avais justement tout oublié! Désolé tu ne te serviras plus de moi!

Le brun se leva et bouscula le blond qui bascula en arrière. Harry sortit de la maison.

-Harry! C'est pas du tout ça! Reviens!

Le brun ne se retourna pas.

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit très courte et agitée, Draco se réveilla avec une immense boule au ventre, redoutant le fait qu'Harry ne pardonnerait pas une deuxième fois. Mais il fallait qu'il tente, au moins une dernière fois. Il prit une douche et se mit en chemin.

De son coté, le brun tournait en rond dans sa chambre depuis la veille au soir. Il hésitait à envoyer un message à Dray pour lui demander des explications, mais son esprit faisait barrage, lui signalant que c'était à Draco de tout lui dire, même si lui adresser la parole était encore au dessus de ses forces tant sa colère était intense.

Arrivé devant la porte, Draco la considéra un instant, ne sachant pas si il devait toquer ou s'en aller. Il allait prendre la fuite quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Nicole, en tenue de sport.

-Bonjour Draco! Tu es bien matinal, je ne sais pas si Harry est réveillé, il n'a pas bien dormit cette nuit,_ le blond hocha la tête_, je vais voir si tu veux?_ Proposa la jeune femme. _

Il secoua la tête.

-Merci, mais je vais y aller. Il faut absolument qu'il m'écoute et je pense que le réveil est bon moment pour qu'il ne dise pas un mot...

-Bon... Très bien, vas y.

Nicole s'éloigna en trottinant tandis que Draco arrivait à la porte de la chambre du brun.

-Harry?_ Appela t-il d'une toute petite voix._

Le concerné, assis sur son lit, le toisa froidement.

-Qu'est ce que tu fou là?

-Je suis venu te parler...

-Il n'y a rien à dire Draco. Tout a déjà été dit, rappelles toi.

Le blond accusa le coup, c'était bien normal après tout.

-J'ai d'autres choses à dire.

-Eh bien moi je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter, sachant que tu vas essayer de sauver ta peau, _le brun se leva, lui faisant face_, maintenant si tu veux bien sortir de chez moi.

Alors qu'Harry lui faisait un signe désignant la porte, Draco explosa.

-Harry James Potter, je dois te parler et toi tu dois m'écouter! Alors poses tes jolies fesses sur ton lit et ouvres grand tes oreilles! _Cria le blond._

Surpris par le coup d'éclat de Draco, Harry se laissa retomber sur son lit, la bouche à demie ouverte pour répliquer, sans pour autant pouvoir prononcer un mot.

Le blond prit une profonde inspiration.

-Donc...Tu m'as dis hier que je t'avais croire que je t'aimais, vrai ou pas?

-Pourq...

-VRAI OU PAS?! _Le coupa Draco avec force._

-Oui c'est vrai.

-Je t'ai prouvé que je t'aimais toi et toi seul, en essayant par tout les moyens de te récupérer, en faisant tout pour que tu te rappelles de moi, à ton rythme, que tu te souviennes de tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Si je ne t'aimais pas, je serais resté avec Dray après ton accident, parce qu'elle ne m'a pas repoussé du tout! Elle est amoureuse de moi, et j'ai douté, c'est vrai, j'ai douté. Mais j'ai réalisé quand j'étais avec toi sur la route et que tu étais inconscient, que je t'aime. Harry je t'aime plus fort que je n'ai jamais aimé personne et... _Sa voix se brisa, le souffle lui manquait._

-Pourquoi tu l'as embrassé alors? _Demanda le brun, le cœur battant. _

_-_Ça n'allait pas très fort entre nous, j'étais complètement bourré, j'étais mal, elle était là, j'ai voulu tester si les sentiments que j'avais eu pour elle étaient encore là. J'ai réalisé que non , car tu avais tout balayé.. Je suis capable de tout pour toi Harry! Prêt à tout pour que tu te sentes bien, pour que tu sois heureux, pour que tu saches à quel point je suis fou amoureux de toi et que rien ne pourra m'enlever ça. Je t'aime Harry!

Cette dernière phrase sortit comme une plainte désespérée et Harry sentit son cœur se serrer.

-Je t'... J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça.. Seul.

Le cœur battant et le regard brillant le brun ne pouvait pas rencontrer les yeux du blond dont les larmes coulaient à présent.

Il baissa la tête.

-J'ai le droit d'espérer? _Murmura Draco faiblement._

-Je ne sais pas...

Le blond tourna les talons, la douleur sourde dans sa poitrine commençait à être trop dure à supporter. Il sécha ses larmes d'un geste rageur.

Au dernier moment, Harry voulu le retenir, mais sa main se referma sur le vide. Le blond venait de passer la porte. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi se dit-il en regardant Draco s'éloigner par la fenêtre.

* * *

Un petit lemon sortit de derrière les fagots pour faire plaisir à ma chou! Fruustraatiiooon n'est ce pas?

Désolée pour cette fin qui ne laisse pas un très bon présage pour la suite.. Maaaaais ça va vous vous doutez bien que voila!

J'espere que mon retard est pardonné, et que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre. A bientôt mes lapins!

Oh! Et n'oubliez pas ma review sivouplait :3


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour/ bonsoir! Je vous poste donc le dernier chapitre de cette fic! on se retrouve en bas.

Merci à MélanieChou pour la correction :)

* * *

Une semaine passa, Draco n'osait plus s'approcher ni du brun ni de Dray. Cette dernière par contre semblait plus présente encore que d'habitude et ne comprenait pas le changement d'attitude du blond qui fuyait dès qu'elle franchissait la barrière de son espace vital, c'est à dire à moins de 5 mètres. Les garçons avaient bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas entre Harry et le blond, ils avaient essayé de savoir, de le réconforter mais le Malfoy les avait carrément et sans aucune délicatesse renvoyés sur les roses. Par fierté.

Draco finit par s'éloigner de tout le monde. Il s'isolait le plus souvent, pour ne pas avoir à affronter le bonheur des autres. Un jour Théodore, le plus observateur de tous, s'approcha de Draco.

-Salut! Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu, tu vas bien?

Cette question était totalement inutile au vu de la mine en permanence déconfite du blond. Celui ci se tourna lentement vers son ami.

-Non ça ne va pas.

Il était fatigué de mentir, et c'était facile de se confier à Nott, lui qui était toujours silencieux et calme, pas comme Blaise ou Ronald.

-Dis moi.

Théo posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond, il craqua.

-C'est Harry. C'est tellement dur si tu savais. Je l'avais enfin retrouvé et je le perd à nouveau! Il me déteste putain! _De dangereuses larmes montaient à ses yeux._ Il me manque tellement...

-Mais pourquoi? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

Draco réalisa alors que Blaise, fait exceptionnel, avait du garder le secret de leur relation pour lui.

-Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus... Mais ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler merci Théo.

-Comme tu veux, si tu as besoin d'en parler je suis là d'accord,_ répliqua le bouclé en entendant les sanglots contenus, dans la voix de son ami._

-Merci. _Il aperçut Harry par dessus l'épaule de Nott_. Je.. Je dois y aller! A plus!

Théodore le regarda prendre ses jambes à son cou, et trouva le pourquoi de cette fuite quand son regard tomba sur Potter. Il s'approcha de lui.

-Salut Harry, on peut parler un peu?

-Oui bien sur, ça ne va pas?_ répondit le brun en souriant. _

Nott soupira légèrement.

-Si je vais bien,_ lui assura t-il,_ et toi, ça va avec Draco?

Le brun se rembrunit aussitôt.

-Oui, pourquoi? _grinça t-il. _

-Je viens de discuter avec lui, il avait l'air vraiment mal.

-Si c'est en apitoyant les autres qu'il espère que je vais me remettre avec lui, il peut toujours courir!

-Comment ça? _Théodore pencha la tête sur le coté, les yeux brillants d'intérêt._

Oups. Le brun se rendit compte qu'il venait de gaffer, il se mordit la joue. Décidément...Tant pis, si c'était vraiment leur ami, il comprendrait!

-J'étais en couple avec Draco, depuis 6 mois. _Les yeux de son vis à vis s'agrandirent._ Désolé de vous l'avoir caché, promets moi de le garder pour toi.

-Promis, Après tout ça ne me choque pas tant que ça, _répliqua Nott en souriant._ Mais... Harry, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, mais il avait sincèrement l'air mal. Tu devrais aller lui parler.

-Pas envie,_ marmonna Harry, grincheux._

-Oh arrête Potter! Ne me dis pas qu'il ne te manque pas!

Touché. En effet le blond lui manquait affreusement, le manque avait comme creusé un trou dans sa poitrine, mais il lui en voulait encore.

-Oui il me manque, je devrais y aller. Merci Théo.

-C'est normal, allez file!

Théodore savait qu'Harry ne comptait pas réellement aller voir le blond mais il espérait de tout cœur qu'il allait se forcer un peu. Ce serait trop bête.

Draco s'assit, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, sur une butte d'herbe un peu en retrait du lycée. C'était là qu'il venait quand il avait envie d'être seul.

Harry passait non loin de là, le regard perdu, il pensait à ce que Théo lui avait dit. C'était vrai que Draco lui manquait mais sa fierté l'empêchait d'aller trouver le blond. Pourtant quand ses yeux tombèrent sur un Draco recroquevillé sur lui même, il envoya valser sa fierté au loin. Il se sentit irrémédiablement attirer vers lui, ses pas le guider comme par magie vers la silhouette assise dans l'herbe. Il s'approcha lentement et silencieusement de lui.

-Draco?

Le concerné se retourna vivement, quelque chose s'alluma mais sembla se briser en même temps dans son regard.

-Ry' je suis tellement dés...

Harry le coupa.

-Ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile Draco, laisse moi parler s'il te plait.

La peur monta d'un coup dans sa gorge et Draco acquiesça silencieusement, au comble du malaise.

-Tu as quelque chose dont j'ai besoin Draco, j'ai essayé de rester loin de toi, mais ça n'a pas du tout réussis, j'ai besoin de toi. Je ne dis pas que je vais tout oublier facilement mais je vais essayer... Parce que toi... Parce que tu es important pour moi et que.. Je t'aime.

En finissant sa phrase Harry attrapa le menton du blond et posa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Draco se détendit immédiatement et se jeta sur le brun, le faisant s'allonger par terre afin de se blottir confortablement contre lui.

Ils passèrent la journée à se câliner, à se retrouver. Draco jura sur toutes les têtes de ses êtres chers que Dray n'était pas importante et que si Harry le souhaitait, il arrêterait de la fréquenter pour le moment.

* * *

Un mois plus tard, Draco fêtait ses dix-huit ans. Narcissa avait gentiment proposé à son fils d'inviter Harry et Nicole à dîner avec eux.

A dix-neuf heure la sonnerie retenti. Draco sourit en découvrant qui se tenait sur le seuil.

-Bonjour! _Dit-il joyeusement._

-Hey! _Harry s'avança et embrassa son petit ami en souriant._

Le blond se rendit compte que Nicole les regardait, attendrie, il rougit et s'effaça pour les laisser entrer. Narcissa vint à son tour les accueillir.

-Bonjour, ça fait du bien de vous voir! _les salua-t-elle en enlaçant rapidement Nicole._

Ils se rendirent dans le salon où Lucius Malfoy se tenait.

-Bonjour Harry, heureux de voir que tu vas bien. Draco était si mal durant ton séjour à l'hôpital.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main tandis que Narcissa appelait sa sœur. L'excentrique -et un peu folle- tante de Draco fit son entrée dans le salon.

-Ravie de vous rencontrer enfin! Je suis Bella!

Sous son regard insistant, Harry se sentit presque obligé de répondre de la même façon.

-Harry, je suis le.. l'ami de Draco.

La jeune femme acquiesça, un étrange sourire aux lèvres, ce qui commençait à mettre Harry terriblement mal à l'aise. Narcissa tapa dans ses mains et annonça à tous le monde que le repas était servis.

Harry prit place à côté de Draco, Narcissa et Lucius face à face à chaque extrémité de la table, tandis que Nicole et Bella s'asseyaient l'une à côté de l'autre. Le brun se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de Draco.

-Est ce que tu as dis à quelqu'un pour nous deux?

-Non seulement à ma mère et elle ne l'a pas dit à mon père,_ lui répondit Draco sur le même ton._

-Oh d'accord.

Narcissa était tourné vers Nicole.

-Je suis tellement heureuse que Lucius soit là pour l'anniversaire de Draco!

En effet le père Malfoy était un homme politique important avec des dossiers par dessus la tête.

-En parlant de couple, Draco et Harry sont tellement adorables tous les deux vous ne trouvez pas? Leur relation est faite pour durer,j'en suis sure! _Renchérit Nicole en souriant de toutes ses dents, avant de se rendre compte du silence qui régnait à présent autour de la table. _

Draco sentait bien le regard de toutes les personnes attablées sur lui, sauf celui de Harry, rougissant furieusement, qui trouvait soudain un intérêt absolument fantastique à ses genoux . Très embarrassant tout cela.

-Comment ça? Vous deux... Vous êtes gay?! _S'étonna la voix aiguë de Bella._

Narcissa lança un regard consterné à sa sœur. Elle avait beau être la plus âgée, Bella se comportait encore comme une adolescente.

-Euh..._ Draco prit une grande inspiration et regarda tout le monde,_ oui nous le sommes, cela dérange quelqu'un?

Lucius regardait son fils, en état de choc.

-...Non, bien sur que non...,_ il regarda les autres personnes présentes_, est ce que l'on va continuer à manger ou non?

Harry osa jeter un regard à Draco qui lui sourit avant d'attraper son menton entre ses doigts pour l'embrasser furtivement mais passionnément .

Lucius en lâcha ses couverts. Le patriarche toussota, comme pour reprendre contenance.

-Heum.. Tu t'es surpassée Narcissa, cette viande est vraiment délicieuse.

-Je n'avais jamais vu deux hommes s'embrasser, j'adore!_ s'exclama la folle dingue surexcitée._

-Bella! _Narcissa réprimanda sa sœur qui leva les yeux au ciel d'un air enfantin._

Harry regarda dans les yeux gris de Draco, ceux-ci débordaient d'amour, c'était la seule chose qu'il voyait alors que le blond l'embrassait.

Nicole échangea un regard avec Narcissa. Les deux femmes se sourirent.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Draco et Harry partirent s'isoler dans la chambre du blond, pour être tous les deux mais surtout pour échapper au rire strident de Bella.

Ils s'assirent sur le lit du blond, l'un en face de l'autre. La chambre était remarquablement bien isolée, ils n'entendaient plus les autres en bas qui pourtant parlaient fort, l'alcool aidant.

Draco attira la tête du brun contre la sienne, l'embrassa avant de murmurer contre ses lèvres.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas une personne parfaite, ni vraiment chanceuse, mais il y a une chose pour laquelle je suis chanceux, c'est de t'avoir toi.

Harry sourit et s'allongea pour poser sa tête sur les genoux de son amoureux.

-Je suis heureux que tu ai fais tout ça pour me récupérer, sinon je pense qu'il m'aurait toujours manqué un truc.

Draco se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement et murmura contre ses lèvres.

-Et tu es tout à moi maintenant...

Harry répondit en approfondissant le baiser, il taquina la lèvre inférieur de Draco de sa langue pour en quémander l'ouverture. Et le blond se dépêcha de la lui accorder, la langue de Harry entra en collision avec la sienne et les deux s'enroulèrent, redécouvrant l'autre.

Harry gémit légèrement alors que le blond mordillait sa lèvre. Il passa une main dans les cheveux fin de son amoureux avant de se redresser et de se mettre à genoux.

Toutefois, il ne resta pas longtemps dans cette position, Draco l'allongea sur son lit et le recouvrit à demi de son corps. Harry sentit une forme imposante contre sa jambe alors que les mains de Draco s'enroulaient dans ses cheveux. Le brun stoppa le baiser un instant et regarda dans les yeux gris qui le dominaient. Draco plaça sa tête dans son cou et débuta une ligne de baisers de sa clavicule jusqu'à son oreille. Quand sa bouche frôla son lobe Harry se tendit, alors que son sexe pulsa délicieusement dans son pantalon. Il remonta sa main sur la nuque de Draco et le maintint dans cette position.

-Je crois que je suis prêt, _murmura t-il._

-Tu es sur?

Le souffle de Draco l'électrisa tout entier.

-Oui...!

La fin de sa phrase se transforma en gémissement alors que, malicieusement, le blond taquinait de sa langue son lobe sensible.

Harry gémit fortement alors que les mains de Draco descendait le long de son corps, allant frotter lascivement la bosse qui déformait son pantalon. Il haleta alors que, malicieusement, des doigts plongèrent dans son caleçon effleurant effrontément sa virilité tendue à l'extrême. Souriant contre ses lèvres et ravie de son petit effet le blond retira sa main, avant de plonger sur les lèvres charnues de son amant, revendiquant sa bouche comme sa propriété.

Draco plongea ses mercures dans le vert des yeux d'Harry, et fut bouleversé par la tendresse et l'amour qui y brillaient. Il s'émerveilla de la force de ses propres sentiments qui grondaient dans sa poitrine. Le brun semblait lui aussi troublé et ému par leur échanges. Puis après quelques secondes, Harry se redressa et ravit ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. Le baiser prit plus d'ampleur que les précédents, si c'était possible, et rapidement les deux garçons se retrouvèrent sans les vêtements qui les entravaient, à se frotter énergiquement l'un contre l'autre, avec force et une envie dévastatrice.

Timidement la main d'Harry vint se glisser entre eux pour attraper la virilité de Draco. Après quelques vas et viens maladroit, les mouvements de son poignet se firent plus amples, plus puissant. Le brun accéléra la cadence, à un tel point que le blond haletait si fortement qu'il dut rompre le baiser. Harry sourit en ralentissant ses mouvements, alors que le front du blond se posait contre le siens.

-Je vois que sa revient vite... _murmura Draco à bout de souffle._

-Peut-être que je n'ai pas tout oublié, _souffla Harry à son oreille avant de continuer avec une voix monstrueusement sensuelle_, montres moi à quel point tu es doué Draco...

Le sexe de Draco pulsa douloureusement dans la mains du brun, tandis qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Harry? Dis le moi, et je le ferais.

Le regard émeraude se fit intense alors qu'il s'assombrissait.

-Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, de plus en plus fort, je veux que tu me fasses crier et je me fiche que nos familles soient en bas, l_a voix du brun se fit profonde, séduisante alors qu'il murmurait désormais à l'oreille d'un blond frémissant_, je veux que tu me fasses tiens, que tu m'aides à retrouver la mémoire. Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, que tu me montres à quel point tu m'aimes.

-J'ai tellement envie de toi Harry... _haleta péniblement Draco._

-Quand on veut, on peut...

A ces derniers mots, le brun entrouvrit un peu plus les jambes et posa une main sur les reins de Draco pour le plaquer un peu plus contre lui.

Le pouls d'Harry, déjà bien cadencé, accéléra brutalement alors que Draco s'enfonçait le plus tendrement possible. Ses chairs s'écartaient lentement pour son plus grand plaisir. Malgré la douleur, son corps semblait se souvenir, et les sensations qui gagnaient sa poitrine le replongèrent dans le passé, et un flash arriva.

Plus d'un, en fait. Et ces souvenirs se mêlaient au présent ce qui rendait l'acte encore plus fort émotionnellement. Les sensations passées renforçaient les fourmillements intenses qui menaçaient de le faire exploser.

De son coté, Draco se perdait lui aussi dans ses souvenirs, Harry était tellement... Il ne trouvait même pas les mots pour qualifier ce qu'il ressentait.

Ils s'unissaient, avec passion, force et douceur. Harry venait de passer ses jambes autour des hanches du blond, qui faisait onduler son bassin de plus en plus puissamment, pour le plus grand plaisir de son brun qui se contorsionnait sous ses coups de rein. Draco attrapa le sexe de Harry qui cria presque sous l'attention. Si Harry avait oublié les sensations, Draco était persuadé que son corps lui s'en rappelait et se souvenait parfaitement bien de la façon de le rendre fou. Il faillit jouir quand, le fourreau du brun se resserra autour de lui et qu'Harry lui envoyait un sourire malicieux.

**Ok Potter.**

Il avait été gentil jusqu'à maintenant, mais là son coté vicelard reprenait le dessus. Il plongea sur les lèvres charnues de son amant qui s'entrouvrirent pour gémir alors qu'il allait effleurer sa prostate sans pour autant y aller à fond. Il voulait que Harry le supplie, ce qui ne tarda pas.

-Draco s'il te plait... Je.. Je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps!... Ah! ENFONCES LA! _Harry rejeta la tête en arrière en serrant les dents_ Si tu ne l'enfonces pas je te jure que... Bordel!

-Que quoi Harry ? _Haleta Draco qui venait de se retirer pour ré entrer bien plus profondément en lui et cette fois-ci de toucher de plein fouet sa prostate._

-R...Rien continu! Oh! Re Refais!

Harry n'était plus que cris et gémissement, il s'accrochait aux épaules du blond pour ne pas sombrer. Ce dernier quant à lui, empoignait les cheveux bruns, les décoiffant plus encore. Même si il voulait faire durer le plaisir il sentait que malheureusement il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Comme pour appuyer ses pensées Harry ondula des hanches. Draco cru devenir fou, il attrapa le sexe tendue à l'extrême de Potter et, dans un coup de rein libérateur, se répandit à l'intérieur du brun qui se crispa à la sensation. Il jouit à son tour, et la contraction autour de sa verge tout juste libérée fut si intense que le blond crut un instant jouir à nouveau.

Ils se collèrent l'un contre l'autre et ne formèrent plus qu'un amas de membres entremêlés.

Juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, Draco embrassa les cheveux d'Harry avant de murmurer à son oreille.

-Je t'aime.

Le brun sourit et enfouit son nez dans le creux de l'épaule de son merveilleux petit ami.

* * *

Hey! Voila c'est la fin! Je reviens bien vite avec un petit épilogue! J'espère que cette petite fic vous aura plu et je vous dis à bientôt!

Traf'

Oh je suis partie dans un petit délire avec Bellatrix si vous voulez lire c'est juste la petite phrase en dessous... Je l'ai pas mis dans la fic parce que je n'étais pas sûre que cela serait apprécié, mais ma chou m'a quand même demandé de le glisser quelque part, alors voila :)

\Alors que les bruits dans la chambre du blond cessaient, une jeune femme aux cheveux frisés et au rire dément s'éloignait sur la pointe des pieds dans le couloirs, ravie d'avoir assister à la réunification de son neveu préféré avec son amant. /


End file.
